Electric Flame
by FreckledGiraffe
Summary: Rusame school au love/hate set in San Francisco Springs School. Three new foreign students transfer to Alfred's school. What will happen when Alfred has to share his room with one of them with that irratatingly tall and unaware of personal space boy, Ivan. THIS WILL HAVE TENSIOUS LOVE/HATE CHAPTERS LEADING UP TO SMUT :B
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: I'm sorry if you dudes and dudettes don't like me writing America actually being able to have brains and not be steretypically like he is in Hetalia, but that is how I'm going to write as him to be intelligent because he is not a jock in this story, hes going to like an american sport or smth. This is part of a Christmas present to my friend whom is dear to me and yeaah. IF YA LIKE THIS, REVIEW? reviews make me smile ^^ Thanks to my beta Francey pants for helping me with this chapter. ^^_

It was another shining summer's day when the mysterious exchange students arrived to Francisco Springs academy. There were three of them that had lingered by our door, the boy of the three's hand raised to knock, yet too embarrassed to move his slender white fingers to the polished handle they had stayed stock still until the teacher of the class had beckoned them in, a wide welcoming grin spreading to each corner of her lips as the class hushed themselves and symphonically turned their heads, craning in to get a better look at them as they nervously treaded in to the front. Three white haired strangers were exactly what everyone took in in the beginning. The two girls of the trio looked related, yet drastically different. One had a friendly smile on her oval face, a full fringe hiding her white eyebrows and slightly curled hair, a powerful physique, big bust making every guy drool in anticipation, a pair of overalls coupled over a crisp white blouse and white tights. At the right side of the boy, the other girl seemed taller and more petite; she had thinner cheekbones and seemed to be very much attached to her brother, glancing at him every few seconds with a secretive half smile coating her lips. A bow was worn in her hair that matched a short blue dress that stopped at her ankles making her seem younger than her sister.

Apart from the two girls, it seemed that the much, much taller male took the class' attention. He wore a long coat that reached till the long expanse of his upper leg to his knee, black lace up boots the only thing visible underneath it, and a white scarf covering up most of his neck. The only part of his elegantly built body that was on show was his chiselled face, a side fringe of blonde-white hair covering his forehead and revealing starkly violet eyes. The only thing that seemed to link them together was the shape of their noses. However different they dressed or what height they were, all three of them seemed to have similarly built noses. All attention was brought to the boy as he was asked to announce who exactly he and the other two were because of the teacher.

Alfred sat and waited for the newcomer to speak, leaning back in his chair seated at the back of the class. He was intrigued by the serene beauty of the three of them, how all of them had such cold eyes with vivid colours seemed a mystery to him. The distant whispers of those around him seemed shocked and pleasantly surprised, too. 'They look so cold.' 'Where are their tans? They obviously live in like, Antarctica or something.' "That shortie, She's got a nice rack, bro." ''They all look like warriors' "The long haired one, do you like feisty chicks? Cause I dig that"

The rest of the hushed whispers, however were how much all of the girls wanted to hook up with the tallest of the three, the thinly muscled, pretty shy and innocent looking boy that Alfred decided he was not going to like. What would Francisco need with this lot of Middle Eastern pale ragdolls? Even though all of the girls and guys around him considered the tallest to seem quite friendly he was going to see how long this lasted. And so he analysed the newcomer as he spoke.

'P-Privyet! My name is Ivan Braginsky, and these are my two sisters- Natalia and Katyusha- Spasiba for welcoming us to this school!' he finished, bowing and creating a loud cheer of welcomes from the rest of the class. Normally if someone spoke so nervous to the rest of the class they would get spoken over, but it seemed this didn't apply to him. His loud voice had bellowed across the classroom, and yet he had looked so nervous that all the girls had giggled when they saw him blush afterwards. It didn't really look like one of the sisters liked the attention their brother was getting, as I saw her pull his arm towards her and whisper in his ear, pretty angrily. Trying to bring the attention back to myself, I leaned back in my chair and stretched lazily, my white academy shirt opening at the bottom as I felt the stares and heard the gasps of the ladies around me.

'Now, who would like to show these three around school?' I heard our teacher say happily, and then I heard a rustle of paper as she got something out. 'Oh. Apparently the principal has told me to have you settle into your academy dormitories first!' A gasp was heard as I sat back to my normal position and looked at the front, wondering who had been stuck with the grey haired trio. A knock was heard on the door and I saw two girls stand behind it. 'That- if I'm right is your two roommates, sweethearts.' Mrs Clapstone announced, standing up and making a sweeping gesture with her hands at the blonde and brown haired girls at the door. The short haired sister carefully prised her sibling off her brother of whom she was giving a surprisingly death-gripped hug and left the classroom. 'And if I'm right, the lucky roommate of Ivan here is right in this classroom, y'all' she looked around our classroom as she said this, then settled her gaze on me 'Right there' she finished. I looked in disbelief at her and then realized he was staring at me aswell. I looked over to who was glancing and met a pair of sparkling violet eyes that drew me in, closed me into their dark endless depths that- for a split second- I almost didn't notice the dark smirk drawn across the pale lips below.

I returned the smirk with a scowl set on my face as I stood up, outraged but not willing to show it. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed softly as I cruised, maintaining my elegant image until I reached the front. I knew I'd have to share my room one day when my friend Derrick, my previous roommate had left to go back to Mexico with his parents 2 years ago, but surely I wouldn't have to share with such an obnoxiously tall Russian like him. Everything up to his cute display of nervously introducing himself had annoyed him. And while the rest of the class must have fallen for his little performance, I could sense something very, very different about him. Nevertheless, I'm sure nothing bad will happen! , a little voice said in my head, seemingly like Canada's own. Once Miss had sent us off, me being a hero leading the way and trailing a cheerful

'Goodbye, y'all!' to the rest of the class, I adjusted my glasses and walked down the hallway, Ivan following closely behind. The tension between us was crackling and I tried to maintain a cheerful grin as I passed the classes of my friends and discreetly waved to some of my friends. I pointed out the toilets, the canteen, gym and the music rooms to him before walking outside to greet the freezing air of winter, adjusting my jacket securely around my shoulders before walking over to the male boarding area. I stopped by the door of the building, handing him the number of our room and the spare card for it as I began to walk away. Although- suddenly- just as I began to turn, a freezing hand curled around the corner of my collar and held me against the wall.

I gasped at the impact and my scowl grew as I tried to fight back and leave his grip to no avail. He closed his other arm around my other shoulder and leaned in threateningly close to my ear. 'Aren't you supposed to show me in, Blondie?' He growled into my ear, warm breath tickling my neck as I felt the pit of anger in my stomach spark and fizz inside of me. His strong accent was getting on my nerves-wait- every goddamn thing he was doing to me seemed to get under my skin, and I'd only known the lanky guy for less than half an hour.

My gaze drifted to his arms latching onto me with brute force and I followed it up to his face. 'Sure thing~ Just let go of me sweetie~' I replied, the sweet southern accent drooling in a sickening way out of my mouth as I felt him engage what Id said and then let me go. TA quick glance up into his eyes showed me that the darkness and anger was fading from his expression, but he sent me a pleased smile that did not reach his eyes as he went over to the door. Before I had even fully recovered from being cornered like that he had opened it and ushered me in quickly as he resumed his nervous image and gingerly followed me up the steps, feet thudding as if he were an elephant. When I reached the third floor I was glad. His gaze was boring into my back and I swore I had never felt so self-conscious of my butt this much in my existence.

'Number sixty nine! Here it is!' I called over to him, sliding the card through and opening the door. I made a move as if I were to go, but the frequency of the deathly glare I received when I moved just an inch told me he really wanted me to show him the rooms. So I sighed and pursed my lips, acting like I was happy to show him round as I ushered him into the lounge. When I had closed the door behind us I was thankful for the high ceilings in the room as otherwise he would have probably broken the ceiling. It was lucky that I had thrown all the rubbish and strewn clothes of my own into their real places as now the plush sofa, floor and coffee table looked at most like a respectable room that I wasn't ashamed of. It seemed Ivan liked touching things as he went around the room like a child, touching the Television, taking a tester seat on the sofa and adjusting the coffee table so it looked to his standard. When he had raised his eyes to mine he looked pretty chuffed and I actually had to fight back to return the patient smile on his face before I announced, 'The joint bedroom is this way, and the- erm- restroom is this way.' I gestured to my left and right encouragingly. A mixture of understanding and confusion crossed his face when he heard the word 'restroom'. 'You can rest in there, too?' he said in a small and unsure tone as his head flopped to one side much like a-a puppy? No, I thought. You could never compare a forceful person like him to such a creature, although for some reason a little blush appeared to my cheeks when my imagination pictured him with floppy white ears and soft fuzzy paws. I turned and opened the door to the restroom.

'Nah, silly! You wash in here.' I replied, running a hand over the spikes at the back of my blonde hair. I heard a sound of realization from behind me as I felt two hands on my shoulder as a white head approached my side vision.

'Dude.' I began. 'Would you mind not getting so close to me?' I turned to him, glaring with full force as my face heated up. Just to pester me, he leaned in and tapped the top of my nose. '

Don't worry, Comrade. I'm sure you'll get used to it, da?' He drawled in an even thicker Russian accent. My scowl grew and I felt like lifting him up like he had done before and show him who is the real owner of this room, but instead I growled out 'I'm leaving. Have FUN and don't touch my belongings, asswipe!' as I backed away from the wall and stormed out of the room, not wanting to come back to his sarcastic crap later.


	2. Chapter 2

I let him leave, just for now. I did feel a little bit more comfortable knowing sestra would be probably unable to get to this room considering it was on the other side of school, and a gate with a standing security guard who I knew was taught in Karate stopped girls from entering the perimeter. I shuddered, remembering how she'd used a whip to punish me as soon as I'd owned up to going over to a girls house to what i'd assumed was to do homework and had really been them hitting on me. Not that I had anything against girls in general, but most girls that made an effort to become one mainly only wanted the popularity of becoming my recent sexual encounter.

Boys seemed to take my interest more, but of course I could never tell that to anyone. In my last school the only person that was half liked and half majorly disliked as they told everyone they were gay was Feliks. But then he was a noticeable homosexual because of how he dressed to school and how he spoke. Once I was fully aware of my sexuality, I began to get jealous of him. I couldn't concentrate on my studies, because I wasn't comfortable with myself, and I let out my anger and frustration the way a normal Russian would. Through Vodka I had no cares. I skipped into fields and passed out in the middle of them each day, and it seemed nobody could really understand, or have a care about me at school as I was insignificant. Lonely.

I brushed those feelings off as I opened the door to the room I was meant to sleep in. One bed had a messy duvet with many pillows with even a small bear on top of it and I smiled a little. The man named Alfred had made such an impact on me when I arrived, his joyfully normal emotions covering his cute little face and bright blue eyes had been like a breath of fresh air. And here he was, sleeping with a little bear. I walked over and surveyed the bed. The bear was small and white amidst the stars and stripes patterned duvet. It was relatively tiny and when I picked it up, it was palm-sized in my long thin hand. When I looked closely it had a little fluffy scarf covering its neck. I gasped, quite amused. Trying to inhale its scent, I clasped it close to my face, cradling it as the scent of flowery detergent, and American seashore filled my nostrils. My grin widened.

'Privyet, malinky.' I whispered, looking the little bear in its beady black eyes, before I took a stray pillow and let the bear lay on it next to the top of the bed. The duvet was beginning to annoy me, so I straightened it up out of habit. After I had finished, I went over to my own bed, opening my suitcase and taking the purple duvet cover out of it as I took the white duvet and eventually fastened the cover over it. The lady who gave me a frightened expression when I smiled at her, when we came to the desk earlier when I arrived at this place had told me that there would only be one lesson after I came in so I thought of what best to do with my free time. I was thoroughly worn out from Bela having driven me up the wall with her constant murmuring of things she was planning to do to me, if we were in the same dorm as me here and I had consequentially been frightened out of my mind on the flight this morning, so I was wrought with stress.

I also thought I smelled a little so I joyfully skipped to the place they called a 'restroom' here, with my bear print towel folded over my arms, and I opened the door before it closed behind me. Just like the walls and decorations in Alfred's side of the bedroom, pretty much everything was covered in stars and stripes print. Even the bath towels were.

It seemed a constant reminder that I was a foreigner to this country, making me just a tad sad. A sad smile curved my face as I stripped till my thin frail body was easily noticeable to mine eye. Years ago my mother said I would grow up to be big and strong, a proud and truly happy being with a strong Russians' build, but all the cuts and scars Id left behind had resulted me to be sickly thin for a tall, thick-skinned and gangly creature with an abnormally pale neck. You could say I hated my body, and to be truthful- I really did.

All my efforts were taken up with covering the scarred skin on my bony arms and legs, every waking moment of my life. The only person who had seen my fully naked body was myself, and I never wanted to show anyone else. The lukewarm water drenched my body as I stood in silence, viciously scrubbing my body clean as I stood underneath the shower. Water reminded me of the rain, and it always had rained when somebody I held dearly had died, so I kept my face away from its warm stinging reminder. The window and star shaped mirror were condensed with steam once I had stepped out, dripping wet onto the striped shower mat. I hastily ran to the bedroom, grabbing clothes from the suitcase and piling them onto of the bed.

The noise I was creating was almost too loud to notice- the room door had closed behind someone who was whistling a marching type of tune, and I had barely even finished leaning over to get my pants up, before they had pressed down on the door handle and peeked in. 'Hel- WAIT WHAT-' an American voice that sounded like my roommate finished their sentence with a surprised, puppy like yelp, before they trudged slowly out of the room and shut the door, leaving me too embarrassed for my own good.

I could not believe I had been so careless. Far above me a clock told me it was twelve minutes past three- signalling lessons had ended some ten minutes ago. I'd lost track of time. Once again I was being careless. I was at least glad that I had thankfully covered up my neck with my woolly scarf before he had even entered. My sigh filled the room, as I easily got white jeans and a long sleeved white shirt on and fixed my scarf wearily.

'Malchik, Come in, da?' I spoke softly through the door, wanting to give the other a chance to come in after he must have been repulsed by my sickly thin frame. After I was sure he must have heard me, my feet crossed the floor as I patiently sat down upon my bed. Tentative footsteps padded to the door as a flustered looking blonde avoided my gaze until he was sitting on his bed, a slight confusion as to the changed state of his own bed flashing across his eyes as he noticed something different about it.

'I'm-I'm totally sorry for invading ya privacy, Ivan.' he spoke, shocking me a little with his apology. To be honest I didn't think he'd have enough determination to apologize, but I guess he wanted to. Legs that were directly in front of me crossed quite suddenly and I saw that he was trying to hide something. Before I could even try and see what it was, he had pulled his hoodie down to sustain that I wouldn't. When he took his hands away, it was that which I was pleasantly shocked to see. Just the barest hint of a bulge peeked through his pants, and then disappeared.

'Stop-stop staring at me!' he quipped and I looked back up to his pink face. He was twitching in a way that looked like he was going to get aggressive any moment now, so I innocently smiled at him and looked away to the posters littered on the walls, avoiding his figure. A short silence passed where I swear that I heard Alfred curse under his breath passed, and then the flustered blonde stood up and took himself off the bed, bidding me a hasty 'see you later' as he slammed the door and did the same to the bathroom door.

I let myself relax and stretch like a cat on the top of my bed, and almost immediately heard the showering commence. After a minute, I fell slowly to the floor and moved my chest of drawers over so I could deposit all of my clothes safely into the compartments, making sure each row was immaculate. Bozsha moi, I thought. I hadn't set out my bathroom things. A smirk crossed my lips and I decided to investigate whether my roommate was going to finish any time. My soft padding to the bathroom door was almost unnoticeable as I held my toiletries in one hand as I leaned in to the door. The same puppy-like yelps and delicious moaning sounds could barely be heard over the furious belt of the shower, but it was as much evidence I could need. Those sounds became quicker paced until a graceful sound finished the melody and the other man was spent.

A devilish grin crept at my lips as I bit my lip, trying to imagine it, growling a little before I forced myself away from the door, and using what little control I had to sit down and I sat down onto the sofa, curling my legs up so I was hugging them, staring at the television that I had switched on and focusing a blank expression onto my face. The shower noises stopped and there was a short time in which I assumed my roommate was changing before the door opened behind me and I asked innocently, 'Had a nice time in the shower, Alfred?'. Those lips of his opened and closed as disbelief and suspicion clouded his face. A familiar red tinge crossed the shorter man's cheeks and I watched it highlight his features. It looked like he was going to make a snarky retort but then something in that brain of his clicked and his mouth curved into a fake smile once more. 'Course I did!' he replied, fidgeting at the hem of his shirt and not convincing me one bit that he had nothing to hide. A little idea popped off in my head as I stood up. Instead of giving him what I really knew, I went over and caught his chin with my fingers, leering over his smaller frame. I took my face over to his, surprised at the little self-defence he could have thought about, moving over and whispering darkly 'Shame you didn't call me over to fix it, Alfie.' Before I let go abruptly and cruised out, the smirk sweeping up each corner of my cheek as I let the bedroom door close behind me.


End file.
